Secret episode 11 - Theft/Transcript
D.B. Russell: We need your help on a property theft. And we need to catch the burglar before they strike again. D.B. Russell: The victim was on the way home after a hard day at work. D.B. Russell: Once he arrived home, he found that a painting was stolen. D.B. Russell: The burglar thinks he can get away with the crime, but we'll have to dig up evidence to see what they left behind. Suspect 1 Jim Brass: Looks like you found yourself in the hotseat again, Tad Aldicott. I'd think you'd be more law-abiding after the last time we met. suspect: Look, I've been clean. I haven't done anything and no one I know died. So I don't know why I'd be here. Jim Brass: Someone stole a painting last night, and we have evidence that links you to the crime. That's why you're here. suspect: I don't know anything about a painting. I swear. My friends will tell you I never left my apartment.. Jim Brass: It's your word against the evidence, and the evidence never lies. Maybe it's time you try telling us a different story, one that's honest. suspect: I told you the truth, and if you don't believe me, I have someone else you can talk to; my lawyer. Suspect 2 Jim Brass: Thanks for coming in, Victor Sland. Seems you're involved in another crime. suspect: I didn't do anything. And this is borderline harrassment. What do you want from me? Jim Brass: You have nothng to worry about if you're innocent. But we thought you might have information on a item which was stolen recently. suspect: A theft? I thought you were going to drag me in here and ask if I was involved in a murder again. suspect: I know nothing about it. Maybe if you spent less time dragging me in here, then a item wouldn't have been stolen. Jim Brass: I'm done, but you're not, suspect. Wr could hold you as a person of interest. We don't need you to talk. The evidence will speak for itself. Suspect 3 Jim Brass: I haven't seen you back here for a while, Salomon Geary. I was hoping we'd never see you back here. suspect: That makes two of us. So what do you think I did this time? How can I help you? Jim Brass: There's the little matter of an item which is missing. Maybe you know about it? suspect: What, an item? Never heard of it. I don't know why you'd think I'd have anything to do with it. Jim Brass: We have video footage of you where it was stolen. suspect: Okay, I was around there, and I heard about it, but I had nothing to do with it. Jim Brass: If you're innocent, then you won't mind sticking around in case the evidence tells us a different story. Suspect 4 Jim Brass: Paula Ferris, we have information that places you in at the same location where a item was stolen yesterday. suspect: That doesn't mean anything. I was there, but not when a item was stolen. Jim Brass: How can you be so sure? I never told you what time it was stolen. suspect: Because I saw it when I left. And then, I was working in mt office for the rest of the night. So it couldn't have been me. Jim Brass: We'll check your alibi. But if you're lying to us we won't be so nice next time we talk. Criminal Profile 1 D.B. Russell: Seems that substance you saw on the trace told us a little bit more about our suspect. D.B. Russell: From my chemical analysis results, I can tell you the suspect smokes Cigars. Criminal Profile 2 D.B. Russell: Our suspect went to school for more than just an ordinary degree. They actually have a specific training. D.B. Russell: I can tell you now that the perp has car mechanics knowledge, which helped them commit this crime. Criminal Profile 3 D.B. Russell: It's good to have hobbies. There's nothing better than finding something different out of the day to help keep you sane. D.B. Russell: But seems our criminal also has a hobby, which will help us catch them. Keep an ear open for a suspect who likes to play black jack. Arrest D.B. Russell: You almost got away with stealing a painting, Paula Ferris, but you didn't factor in that we'd catch you. Paula Ferris: There's so many people going in and out of that place. I never thought you'd find me. D.B. Russell: You were dumb enough to think you could get away with it. But not smart enough to cover your tracks. Paula Ferris: Okay, whatever. So what? It's only theft. Do I just do some community service? Next time, you won't catch me. D.B. Russell: I'll let the judge know you're an at-risk repeat offender. You'll be sure to serve the maximum sentence. Category:Transcripts